This invention generally relates to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) having a tension mask and, more particularly, to a tension mask frame assembly for CRTs having a detensioning mask support frame.
A color cathode ray tube, or CRT, includes an electron gun for forming and directing three electron beams to a screen of the tube. The screen is located on the inner surface of the faceplate panel of the tube and is made up of an array of elements of three different color-emitting phosphors. A shadow mask, which may be either a formed mask or a tension mask having strands, is located between the electron gun and the screen. The electron beams emitted from the electron gun pass through apertures in the shadow mask and strike the screen causing the phosphors to emit light so that an image is displayed on the viewing surface of the faceplate panel.
One type of CRT has a tension mask comprising a set of strands that are tensioned onto a mask support frame to reduce their propensity to vibrate at large amplitudes under external excitation. Such vibrations would cause gross electron beam misregister on the screen and would result in objectionable image anomalies to the viewer of the CRT.
The mask stress required to achieve acceptable vibration performance is below the yield point of the mask material at tube operating temperature. However, at elevated tube processing temperatures, the mask""s material properties change and the elastic limit of the mask material is significantly reduced. In such a condition, the mask stress exceeds the elastic limit of the mask material and the material is inelastically stretched. When the tube is cooled after processing, the strands are longer than before processing and the mask frame is incapable of tensing the mask strands to the same level of tension as before processing.
It is desirable to develop a mask frame assembly that allows tension masks to be effectively detensioned during the thermal cycle used to manufacture a CRT to mitigate stretching of the mask.
This invention relates to a tension mask frame assembly for a CRT having a substantially rectangular mask support frame. The mask support frame has a pair of long sides extending about a central major axis and a pair of short sides extending about a central minor axis. On at least one pair of these sides, a midsection is disposed between and is continuous with two end sections. The midsection is made of a material having a coefficient of thermal expansion which is less than a coefficient of thermal expansion of the end section material. A tension mask is supported to the mask support frame at attachment points along the pair of long sides.